Love is in the Air
by duckmadgirl
Summary: a series of short ones shots about the main couples of HMAS Hammersley. set 10 years on from season 3 (ETs Death ) and 8 years from the last ever episode what does valentines day have in store for everyone
1. Chapter 1- Nav

Nikki sat in the wheel house of the boat she had hired. It was a pretty basic boat but it did the job she wanted it to do. They were heading out towards red reef. It was a annual event she always did. Playing with the chains of the dog tags that hung round her neck. There were 2 sets on separate chains. Her own and those of Leading Seaman Joshua Holiday. Every year since his death on his birthday and valentines day she would take the trip to where his ashes had been scattered to pay her respects. She looked out at the vast ocean ahead of them. It hardly seemed like 10 years had passed and so much had changed since then. Even though the pain had eased it would sometimes well up and take over.

In 10 years Nikki had found her self promoted to first lieutenant and she was also married to Pete Tomaszewski. The old Buffer of HMAS Hammersley and one of Josh's best friends. At the other end of the boat she could just make out Pete teaching their 2 children to fish

A Little Girl ran in to the wheel house, crying.

"Katie whats the matter" Nikki cooed

"mamma Eliwot put the squid in my hair and I don't like it" she cried

"oh dear come hear"

Nikki pulled her 5 year old daughter on to her lap holding her till she stopped crying. undoing the long plats and running her fingers through her daughters long brown hair, Nikki ran her fingers back through scraping it back in to a pony tail

"better" she smiled looking round at her daughters face. kissing her cheek

"come on lets go and see what Daddy and Eliot have caught" she smiled wiping away the tears with her sleeve.

Walking to the front of the boat she could see her son was looking at the fish he had just caught.

"Elliot Joshua Caetano come hear" she called indicating for him to come and stand in front of her.

The little boy walked over. His blond curly hair blowing in the wind his ever cheeky smile plastered over his face. At 10 years old he thought he knew it all and wasn't shy of showing it

"why are you picking on your little sister"

"I didn't" he protested

"I don't want to hear it Elliot. Just say sorry please"

"muuum" he wailed but stopped when Nikki gave him the look. "sorry Katie" he gave his sister a awkward hug

"elliwot" she giggled

Nikki smiled before returning to the wheel house. Checking the charts and the GPS she could see they were almost upon the co-ordinates where ET 's ashes were scattered. Stopping the engine she picked up the wreath of red and white roses she had brought.

Walking out on to the deck she looked over to where her children were happily playing. She smiled they had brought her so much happiness and a reason to go on. Tears began to well up in her eyes. The last image she had of him burnt on to the back of her mind. Turning his lifeless body over and pulling the hood of the wetsuit off before realising it was him. She wished she could see the happy him but all that was tainted by that last image of him.

She threw the wreath over the side of the boat and watched it bob away slowly with the waves.

"happy valentines day Josh" she whispered in to the wind hoping the breeze would carry it to the heavens.

Pete walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her in to a hug.

"you okay Nav" he looked at her

"yeah" she forced her self to smile "happy valentines day Pete"

"Happy valentines Day Nav" he kissed her on the cheek.

Nikki looked over to where her children were playing happily. Elliot was the spiting image of his father, in looks and the way he acted. sometimes it was uncanny with the things he would say. Katie was chasing him around trying to cling on to him like a little monkey. she was a little monkey and she had her father wrapped around her little finger.

Nikki smiled she would have never thought she was able to find true happiness after ET had died. but her children made her happy

**happy valentines day. hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2- Kate and Mike

Kate was Sat on the Bridge of HMAS Hammersley. She was a lieutenant commander and CO of Hammersley and a lot had changed in the last 8 years. She was married to a now Captain Mike Flynn and the proud mother to 8 year old twin girls.

Ciera and Alannah-grace were both mini versions of their mother in more ways than one. Ciera was more feisty and knew her own mind. Where as Alannah was more reserved. Both had long blond hair, but had their fathers steel blue eyes. It had been touch and go with both girls, born 10 weeks early and Alannah had been particularly unwell for several weeks and doctors didn't know if she would survive.

She turned to Lieutenant Mallard, the new navigation officer on the ship.

"how long till we reach port Duckie" she asked

"4 hours boss" he called inputting the details in to the navigation system

It had taken her a while to get used to be called boss. To begin with when ever anyone addressed her as boss she would look around for Mike. She was always the X.

"very good" she smiled. 4 hours would mean they would be in port by that evening and she would be able to make valentines night with Mike.

Mike was stood over the hob in the kitchen, he was trying to prepare the dinner for that evening but so far everything seemed to be going wrong. The Kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it. There were toys everywhere. The twins had both magically come down with a stomach bug, although Mike suspected this was in fact a lie based on the fact Kate was due home that evening.

"Ciera come and tidy away your toys please" mike called

"but they are not mine" Ciera wined

"well they are not mine" Alannah appeared next to her sister.

"yes they are" Ciera argued back.

"look I don't care whose they are just put them away" he sighed

"daddy" both girls protested

"look do you want to go and see mummy when she arrives back in port?"

"yes" both girls sulked

"well tidy up please"

4 hours later Hammersley returned in to port. Kate looked out the window, performing the last few checks. She could see Mike stood on the dock with the twins. One on each side and from the sulky looks on the girls faces, they had just had a major argument. Rolling her eyes, why her twins had to fight like cat and dog was beyond her. The funny thing was they wouldn't do anything with out the other.

It was a further hour before Kate walked over the gangway having completed all the checks she had to.

"MUMMY!" Alannah and Ciera ran towards Kate, pushing and shoving trying to get in first and get the biggest hug.

"hey" Kate defused the situation by hugging them each in turn kissing the tops of each of their heads.

"that's not fair. You hugged Ciera for longer than me" Alannah protested

"no she didn't and its probably because she loves me the bestest"

"I love you BOTH the SAME" Kate sighed it was a constant battle

"but you love me more don't you mommy" Ciera asked sweetly

Kate looked over to Mike who was stood back and laughing

"anytime you want to step in Flynn feel free "Kate laughed

"but you were handling that so well" he walked over. "welcome home" he kissed her.

Looking at her watch she sighed "I have a meeting with NAVCOM so I guess I shall see you at home"

She bent down and gave each of the girls a kiss. "be good" she warned. Both Alannah and Ciera looked at her with sweet angelic faces as if to say "what us"

It was past 7 when Kate eventually arrived home. The house was unusually quiet which was a worrying sign. She walked through in to the open plan living room. She could see that the dinning table had been laid with candles and rose pettles.

"happy valentines day Kate" Mike appeared presenting her with a dozen red roses

"wow" Kate was taken aback "I feel so bad I forgot" she cringed

"and I thought it was suppose to be the guy who forgot things like this"

"hey" she hit him on the arm "I have been at sea for 4 weeks in case you forgot"

"I'm only teasing" caught her hand. "come on sit down, dinner's almost ready"

"it smells great" Kate sat at the table

Mike joined her carrying a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Placing it in the middle of the table he passed her a large jewellery box.

"Mike?" she was shocked not expecting anything else.

"open it" he smiled

Inside was a white gold locket on a chain. The face of the locket had been embossed with a anchor and set in the points of the anchor were each of their birthstones and that of the twins. Opening the actual locket mike had chosen the pictures well. There was their wedding portrait, a picture of each of the girls. The finial picture was a family portrait with the 4 of them on the forecastle of Hammersley

"Mike is beautiful. Now I do feel really bad I forgot" she leaned over the table to kiss him.

They were interrupted by a crash and a wail from the Twins room.

Mike made to go.

"I'll go" she smiled walking round the table "no rest for the wicked eh"


	3. Chapter 3- bird and duchy

Jessica dashed in to the tiny bathroom attached to her cabin. She had never felt so queasy in her life. She only just made it. It wasn't like the conditions were choppy. It was calm sailing 20 knots back to port. Making her way back to the ward room she had to hold her breath walking past the galley. The smell of the food cooking turned her a shade of green.

Opening the cupboards she could not remember there the anti-sickness medication was. She was getting frustrated. Kate walked passed

"Everything alright Bird?" she asked

"just checking to see if we need any supply's Ma'am " she lied

"are you sure you are okay? You look a bit peaky Kate walked in

The ship hit a wave jolting everything. Jessica dashed for the sink. Heaving thankfully she wasn't sick this time.

"Jessica you are clearly not well. Light duties."

"thank you Ma'am"

"do you have any idea on whats made you ill?"

"no" Jessica sighed "none of the crew have come down with sickness its just me"

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant. I felt sick as a dog for weeks when I had the twins and being at sea didn't help"

"I don't know" she tried to do a mental countback of her cycles but couldn't actually remember

Kate walked over to the supply cupboard and pulled out one if the pregnancy testing kits that they kept just in case. Placing it on the table in front of Jessica.

"Ma'am... Kate I cant"

"Jessica it wont be that bad. Do you want me to wait with you?"

"don't you have a ship to bring in"

"duckie is more than capable and I can spare a couple of minuets for a Hammersley old timer"

Picking up the box Jessica shoved it in her pocket "i'll be fine" she forced a smile

"I'll be on the bridge if you need me" Kate squeezed Jessica's shoulder. Ever since she had stepped aboard as the Gap-girl 9 years ago Kate had wanted to take her under her wing. Being a woman in a male dominated job was hard. Bird proved tough and that she could handle what ever the navy threw at her.

30 minuets later Jessica walked on to the bridge. She still felt queasy and the anti sickness pills had not done there job. Thank god they would be back in port in a few hours.

Turning her head slightly Kate caught a glimpse of Birds face.

"duckie take the ship, Bird a word in my cabin" she nodded towards the steps down from the bridge

Allowing Jessica in to the room first she closed the door.

"well?" Kate asked

Jessica just nodded silently before bursting in to tears.

"Jessica" Kate enveloped Jessica in her arms. "its going to be okay its not the end of the world. Have you and Dutchy talked about having children?"

"no, its been hard since he was discharged. The navy was his life and now there is little he wants to do"

This took Kate by surprised she hadn't realised duchy had been discharged from the navy.

"when was this?"

"after his last tour of afghan, he was medically discharged. He damaged his back. I guess all those times he was shot or when he fell through that hatch on that nuclear ship took its tole"

"talk to him, you never know he may be thrilled to be a dad. He always liked seeing the twins when they were little"

When Hammersley docked the crew slowly made there way off the ship. Dutchy was waiting for Jessica on the quay side. Pausing at the gangway she didn't want to leave the ship. If she stayed on then she could avoid him. Kate walked up behind her.

"let me know how it goes and we are all going to be here for you" Kate squeezed her arm. "call me any time if you want to talk"

Walking over to Duchy Jessica smiled

"hey"

"good patrol"

"it was okay I guess" she shrugged

"come on i've booked us a table at the Hilton" he smiled "happy valentines day"

"I'm not in the mood for going out, I am pretty whipped"

"its not till later have a nap and then we can go out"

"DUCHY I said I am tired" she snapped "I don't want to go out. I just want a nice bubble bath and my bed"

Kate looked over from where she was talking to mike and her daughters. It broke her heart to see two of her favourite people arguing. They had been so in love and they were a perfect match. They bounced off each other personality wise. He was a hot head and thought before he acted and she brought him back to earth.

"well fine we will just go home then" he spat back. Opening the door for the car.

Turning the engine on he revved. Waving to Kate Jessica slid in to the passenger side. How was she going to tell him about the baby. He was so moody and distant. He was in constant pain with his back.

Pulling up outside Jessica barely let the car come to a complete stop before she dived out and made a run for the front door. Throwing up just outside of the door. Dutchy walked up behind her.

"jess?" he called "you okay"

"fine, Hammersley's new chefo just wont be winning MasterChef anytime soon" she lied

"right okay" he shrugged

Walking back in to the main living area Jessica felt much better after a shower. She changed in to comfy leggings and a t-shirt.

"I'm going out" duchy picked up his keys.

"Dylan is valentines day"

"and I had plans and they were ruined" he stated coldly

"I cant help it if I am ill"

"I didn't say you could"

"cant we just order a take-a-way and watch a film on the sofa"

"I'm going out"

"I need to tell you something"

"tell me tomorrow" he called almost at the door. He was being cruel and cold

"I'm PREGNENT!" she called. it wasn't how she wanted to tell him. but he was being stubborn and petty

"what?!" he turned on his heal

"you heard" it was clear he didn't care.

"how... when"

"do I need to draw you a diagram. I am pretty sure you were there"

"no I know all that"

"I was Ill most of the patrol, Kate made me do a test just to rule it out really. Turns out it wasn't a bug like I thought"

He stepped forward lifting her off her feet.

"your pregnant" he smiled spinning her around

"Dutchy, sickness it gets worse when I move" she smiled and was glad when he put her back on her feet.

"sorry." He looked at her "sorry for being a right ba..."

"its okay" she interrupted him. "I know your still miffed about being discharged"

"happy valentines day Chicken legs" he grinned wrapping his arms around her holding her close. He bent down "happy valentines day sprog" he murmured in to her belly

"happy valentines day"

**so hope you like this. dutchy has been medically discharged because of a injury. all the times he was shot and fell landing on his back (in the series) really took their tole on his back and damaged it making him unfit for active service and he didn't seem like the type to sit behind a desk at NAVCOM. **

**to avoid confusion all chapters are happening concurrently (all at the same time) that's how Kate can appear in Birds story **

**let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4- sally

Sally Blake sat on the veranda of the apartment she now owned in Perth. It had been 8 years since she had lost the love of her life and she couldn't bare to be in Cairns any longer. The place where he died. The only small comfort she had was he died saving the port, naval base and the city, from a radioactive bomb. It was hard he was a medic on a patrol boat not one of the big ships that served in conflicts aboard.

Being in Perth meant she had her parents close by, to help with Chloe. She was a real Daddy's girl and was devoted to him. It had hit her just as hard. She wouldn't talk for ages and when ever Chris's name was mentioned she would break down in floods of tears. It had been hard at 4 Chloe didn't really understand what had happened to her daddy. The heart wrenching moment came at the dedication ceremony when the commander handed Chloe the cross of valour that had been awarded to Chris.

It was days like today and Chris's birthday that were the hardest. Being at sea meant he had missed so much of Chloe's early life and now he was missing everything and it broke her heart. She felt so alone. All her friends had tried to help as did Chris's crew mates but they all had their own lives and everyone was all over the country.

Chloe ran in to the living room looking for her mum. Seeing her sat on the veranda she walked out.

"hey" sally smiled "did you have a good day at school"

"it was okay" Chloe smiled. She handed a envelope to her mum. "happy valentines day mum"

"wow thank you" sally Smiled. Despite being on the verge of becoming a teenager her 12 year old daughter was always so sweet and thoughtful she pulled her daughter in to a hug. "come on lets go get some of daddy's favourite food and have a picnic on the beach and we can send him his valentines card.

They sat on the beach, with a whole array of different foods and watched the waves lap the shore line. Walking to the edge. `placing the card and flowers on to the waves they watched as they drifted out to sea.

"happy valentines day daddy" Chloe whispered in to the waves

"happy valentines Day Chris" sally cried silently tears rolling down her cheek.

Chloe squeezed her mums hand before wrapping her arms round her waist hugging her "I love you mum"

**Happy valentines everyone. I hope you all have/had a fab day. **

**big love to you all **

**duckmadgirl x**


End file.
